


Dear Head Detective Crabby Pants

by merr



Series: Notes [3]
Category: Psych
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexy Clown Hookers, Slice of Life, Whiskey Stones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merr/pseuds/merr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn leaves Lassie a note on his way out of town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Head Detective Crabby Pants

Dear Head Detective Crabby Pants,

First: I put your whiskey stones in the freezer, go get ‘em & pour yourself a drink.

Second: Turn on the Tivo – there should be three new episodes of Cops; the one with the sexy clown hooker is my personal favorite, but there’s a couple high-speed chases, too.

Third: Take your tie off reeeeeeal slow-like. Holster, too. I KNOW I’M NOT THERE but you better do it anyway. (Psychic, remember?)

Fourth: **Relax!** Seriously, you deserve it. I’ll be home in a couple days and then we can really celebrate your continued grumpy-old-man-hood.

Happy Birthday, Carly~

S


End file.
